A Heart Don't Forget
by lyatttrash
Summary: A Lyatt songfic to Something Like That by Tim McGraw **updating this since I got flagged for having the lyrics** so I guess listen to the song and you'll be able to tell what goes with what


_AN: I've been trying to write this fic since July and it's finally done! The only time I got motivation for it was when the song came on shuffle in the car and I couldn't do anything about it because you can't write and drive lol… oh well I hope you guys like it I'm really happy with it!_

Wyatt hopped in the driver's side of his truck, slamming the door hard behind him. He looked over at his friends, Dave and Zack, laughing and joking without a care in the world.

"Come on man, three-day weekend just forget about her alright." Dave clapped him on the shoulder. Wyatt continued to sulk putting the car into drive and pulling away from the gas station. Dave was right this was supposed to be a fun weekend, drive out to the fair then go stay at his grandparents' lake house. But he couldn't get Jessica out of his head. He knew her reputation going into the relationship. He's heard the stories and warning from her past boyfriends but he didn't care. All he cared about was the way she smiled when she saw him and the butterflies that erupted in his chest when she kissed him. All the while she was just using him to get an in with some of his friends, and sleeping with almost every one of them while claiming she loved him. That's how the boys weekend went from six to three. As much as it hurt, Wyatt didn't really care, those guys were never really his friends just people he hung out with at school. Dave and Zack were his real friends. From the same crappy neighborhood in West Texas, deadbeat dads, all looking for a way out of this town. As kids, they all listened to his Grandpa Sherwin's stories about the army with wonder and fascination. They'd spend hours playing soldier in the front yard. When they got to high school they all made a pact to join the army when they graduated. But not just the army, they wanted to be the best of the best; delta force. That goal kept them focused, focused on their academics and kept them out of trouble. They had each other to help hold them accountable so they wouldn't fall victim to the statistics of high school drops in their town. So as much as Jessica hurt him he didn't need her, looking back she was a distraction anyway.

"Yeah you're right." Wyatt begrudgingly agreed.

"Atta boy!" Dave beamed, "and hey, maybe you'll meet a girl at the fair." He shrugged. Wyatt snorted but didn't respond, just slurped up the last few sips of his drink.

* * *

"Geeze everyone and their mother is at the fair." Zack whistled as Wyatt circled around the parking lot a few times looking for a spot. He finally found one next to a little yellow bug. Wyatt chuckled at all array of stickers on the window. There were music notes right next to stickers about history with a big Stanford University sticker running along the top of the back window. Wyatt laughed, whoever owned this car was definitely out of his league.

"Let's go dude, tickets are this way I think." Dave grabbed his arm pulling him away from the cars. The fair was a mad house, usually always was on opening weekend. They couldn't physically see the booth but they saw the flag that said tickets and followed that, trying to push through the herd of people as politely as they could. A section cleared around the end of the line and Wyatt stopped dead in his tracks, causing Dave and Zack to bump into him.

"Logan what the hell?" Zack gruffed coming to stand next to him. Wyatt couldn't speak, it was as if he had been cast under a spell staring at the girl at the end of the line. Long tan legs, big brown eyes, curly mess of brown hair held back by a pair of sunglasses. She was everything Jess wasn't and without even talking to her Wyatt knew it was just physically. She turned to the girl next to her and smiled, Wyatt forgot how to breathe.

"Who's that?" he whispered. Both Dave and Zack looked around to see who he was staring at. Dave was the one to spot her first.

"Oh the new Preston girl, she just moved here from California, she goes to that fancy school. I think her name is Lindsay or Lauren, or-"

"Lucy!" Zack recalled.

"Lucy that's it." Dave snapped his fingers. _Lucy _Wyatt repeated the name in his head until it was tattooed in his brain.

"Lucy." He breathed, loving the way it fell effortlessly from his lips. So simple, yet so elegant. It was perhaps the prettiest name he had ever heard. He was in a trance, Dave and Zack gave each other knowing looks over his head.

"Go talk to her." Dave suggested with a mischievous smile.

"What no!" Wyatt's eyes went wide, there was no way a girl like that would ever give him the time of day.

"Okay well at least go get in line before someone else does." Zack gave him a hard shove causing him to fall right into Lucy. Wyatt wanted to punch him. Zack was never one for being subtle. Lucy stumbled a bit forward and then whipped around to see who caused it.

"Oh my god ma'am I'm so sorry" he instinctively put his hands on her shoulders to steady her. His hands burning from the contact against the skin exposed by her tank top.

"Ma'am?" she scrunched her nose up and giggled. Wyatt felt his heart race, he would do anything to hear that sound again. "I'm pretty sure we're the same age you don't have to call me ma'am"

"I was raised to be polite ma'am." Wyatt stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans, "that and I don't know your name." Wyatt shyly scuffed his boot into the dirt.

"Lucy!" she instantly stuck out her hand with her wide smile and Wyatt knew right then and there he was a goner for Lucy Preston.

"Wyatt Logan." He returned the handshake, saddened when their hands had to part. He could hold her hand forever and be perfectly contempt. They made small talk as they made their way up the line. Lucy introduced him to her friend Julie, at some point Julie went to go hang out with Dave and Zack.

"I think Julie might like your friend." Lucy whispered in his ear despite their friends being way too far away to hear them.

"I think you're right." Wyatt whispered back smiling. The two looked over and saw Dave and Julie hitting it off pretty well. "I'm sorry about earlier, Zack thought it would be hilarious to push me I didn't mean to hit you." Wyatt said sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's okay Wyatt it was an accident." Lucy waved off with a smile. Wyatt was taken aback; Jessica would have been pissed at him all night for simply just stepping on her shoe.

"Still I'm sorry."

She shrugged with a flirtatious smile, "I'll live."

They got to the front of the line and before Lucy could say anything Wyatt put cash on the counter, "five tickets please." Blatantly ignoring all of Lucy's protests to let her pay for her tickets.

"Wyatt you really didn't have to do that, but thank you." Lucy said sincerely with a cute blush dusting across her cheeks as they walked back towards their friends.

"Consider it a welcome to the neighborhood Lucy Preston." Lucy stopped dead in her tracks and stared at him with her hands on her hips.

"I thought you didn't know my name?" She gave him a pointed look that Wyatt could tell was all for show. He just gave her a flirtatious wink.

* * *

As soon as they met back up with Dave and Zack Julie grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her away giggling. She was gone before Wyatt even had a chance to say goodbye. Why did that hurt his heart more than anything Jess had put him through. Wyatt continued to sulk all through the fair. Dave and Zack dragged him on to all the roller coasters. At all the highpoints Wyatt tried to scan the crowd for Lucy but the ride moved too fast for him to see anything other than a blur of colors.

Wyatt watched as the sun disappeared behind the Ferris wheel, offering some cool relief against the hot Texas day. Watching the big wheel spin slowly Wyatt realized it would be the perfect place to see if Lucy had left yet or not. "Hey guys I'm gonna ride the Ferris wheel." Wyatt called to Dave and Zack who both raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds boring, I'm gonna go get a corn dog." Zack said walking away. Wyatt shook his head and chuckled, moving to go stand at the back of the line. He sighed watching the ride turn around and around slowly, getting hypnotized by the lights that have started to flick on.

"Need another rider?" a voice from behind him asked and he instantly broke out into a smile. Turning around he was face to face with Lucy.

"Always." He gave her his brightest smile. He saw a blush across her cheeks as she ducked her head smiling. She tucked some hair behind her ear as she looked back up at him. "Where's your friend?" he asked.

"I think she's making out with your friend behind the popcorn stand." Lucy giggled and that quickly became Wyatt's favorite sound and he wanted to do everything in his power to hear it as much as possible.

"That seems about right." Wyatt chuckled, his hand shook a bit as he experientially reached for hers. Subtle enough that if she didn't want it he could brush it off as an accident but obvious enough that she knew what was going on if she did want it. He was overjoyed when she met him in the middle and their fingers interlocked. _Perfect fit, _he smiled to himself.

"Next!" the attendant called and Wyatt was a little disappointed when Lucy dropped his hand to climb into the cart. He was hoping she would take his hand again when the ride started moving but she didn't, she kept her hands firmly on the bar. The cart was lifted high into the air, stopping at the top to let more people on and off. Wyatt marveled at the beauty, there was nothing better than a Texas sunset. The sun cast an orange haze across the rolling hills and the sky was streaked with pinks, blues and deep purples.

"Wow it's amazing up here Lucy do you see-" he turned to his left and saw her sitting with her eyes squeezed shut and she had a white knuckle grip on the bar. "Hey are you okay?"

"Mhm." She said through her closed mouth.

"Really then open your eyes." He teased, she adamantly shook her head.

"No." her voice shook and Wyatt could hear the unshed tears.

"Hey, come here it's going to be okay." Wyatt said gently, he tentatively put his arm across the back of the cart. "Don't look down just look at me." Wyatt's heart broke when she opened her eyes and saw the fear clouding them.

"I'm sorry I just uh don't like heights." She chuckled wryly.

"Don't take this the wrong way but why did you come on the ride then?" he asked, hoping he didn't piss her off.

"I didn't want you to ride alone." She said in a small voice and Wyatt's heart lurched. Lucy Preston was unlike any girl he had ever met. She was so selfless that she would rather make herself extremely uncomfortable than let a stranger she just met an hour ago ride alone. The ride started moving again and her breaths became shallow and erratic. He moved his hand to her shoulder and she instantly folded into his chest. Wyatt hoped she couldn't feel how hard his heart was beating.

"Lucy breathe, can you do that? Look at me and take a deep breath." He encouraged and she did what she was told, looking up at him with her wide doe eyes. "Okay, ready, in and out. Good! Okay in and back out." The ride slowly came to a spot at the bottom and Wyatt realized that Lucy still had a death grip on his hand. She must have noticed too because she blushed and mumbled an apology before pulling her hand away.

"It's okay, I don't mind." He smirked, she blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

* * *

Wyatt was about to suggest going on another ride, one that obviously didn't involve heights, when his stomach rumbled. Looking at Lucy he could see her eyeing the popcorn stand.

"Are you hungry." He asked and Lucy turned back to him. She opened her mouth to respond when her stomach decided to do it for her with a loud growl. They both laughed, "I'm gonna take that as a yes." Lucy blushed. "How long have you been here?" Wyatt asked, spying a promising food stand just up the row.

"Um just a few months." Lucy shrugged.

"You had Texas barbecue yet?" Wyatt asked and Lucy bit her lip nervously and shook her head no. "We'll ma'am you're in for a real treat." Wyatt winked, he grabbed her hand as they walked and he let out a sigh of relief when she didn't let go again. They walked up to the stand and Lucy eyed it skeptically. Wyatt noticed her hesitation and put a hand on her back. "This place is so good, they come to the fair every year and everyone goes nuts, do you trust me to order for you?" Wyatt was delighted when she nodded.

"I'll get us a seat." Lucy found a small table with two chairs and a few minutes later Wyatt arrived with their food. Wyatt waited on baited breath while she took her first bite. Her face lit up as she chewed and a smile instantly spread across Wyatt's face.

"This is amazing!" Lucy said with her mouth full. She ducked her head embarrassed at her bad manners but Wyatt thought it was adorable. Jessica always acted like she was too good for their small town, yet Lucy was just so easy to be around.

"You should try their sauce, that's what their best known for." Wyatt said gesturing towards the bottle between them, "I should warn you though it's got a kick."

"Please I can take it." Lucy scoffed playfully. She reached out with a little too much force, instead knocking the bottle on its side and causing some sauce to spurt out when it hit the table. Right onto Wyatt's white shirt. "Oh my god Wyatt I am so sorry!" Lucy sounded mortified as she jumped up to go retrieve a stack of napkins. She started pouring her water on them and handing him the wad of wet napkins.

"Lucy it's okay, it was an accident." Wyatt waved off, trying to dab the sauce off his shirt but only ended up smearing it around more.

"But it's a white shirt that's never going to come out." She came around to the other side of the table to help him. She sat sideways on the bench, her skirt riding up a little exposing more of her gorgeously tanned legs that were pressed against his thigh. She smelled faintly of coconuts and Wyatt was about to go insane. Not even when he and Jess were making out in the back of his truck did she drive him as crazy as Lucy did right now. Just her proximity alone made his head swirl. He put his hand over hers, stilling their movements.

"Lucy it's okay really, it's an old shirt anyway." He shrugged and she still looked really guilty. He got up from the table and held his hand out to her, "come on, let's go for a walk."

* * *

"And then my mom moved us to Texas so here we are." Lucy shrugged as they walked along the riverbank, they had crossed over the tracks about ten minutes ago but could still hear the commotion from the fair quietly in the background.

"You're going to study history just like your mom?" Wyatt asked and Lucy nodded shyly.

"I hope to be a college professor one day."

"Professor Preston… that has a nice ring to it." He smiled, loving how easily Lucy blushed at his compliments.

"What do you want to do?" Lucy asked with genuine interest, Wyatt was a little taken aback. Normally all Jessica wanted to talk about was herself.

"I um want to join the military. Like my Grandpa." Wyatt said shyly.

"Wyatt that's awesome!" Lucy said with enthusiasm. "What branch?"

"Army, Delta Force hopefully." He said crossing his fingers.

"No say it with confidence or it won't happen." Lucy stopped walking and turned to look at him, standing straight up with her hands on her hips. "Wyatt Logan, U.S. Army, Delta Force." Wyatt couldn't help but smile at her.

"Wyatt Logan, U.S. Army, Delta Force." He repeated sticking his hand out to great her.

"Professor Preston, pleasure to meet you." She giggled and Wyatt laughed along with her, _she's such a dork._ They walked a little further down the river, Wyatt told her about Jessica and she told him about her ex back in California, Noah. Maybe he was biased but Noah seemed like a tool who didn't deserve Lucy.

"So what's there to do in Texas?" Lucy asked bumping her shoulder lightly against his.

Wyatt looked left and right and simply said, "This."

"This?" she raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

"Yeah, sorry it's not really as exciting as California," he scratched the back of his neck nervously, "But the fair comes every summer and then there's another festival in the fall with hay rides and pumpkin patches. Other than that, it's just kicking rocks and trying to stay out of trouble."

"Like this?" she picked up a rock and tried to skip it but ended up throwing it straight into the water in front of her. Wyatt tried but he couldn't hold back his laughter. Lucy turned around and crossed her arms in a pout which only made him laugh harder. "Hey." She laughed along with him and playfully shoved him.

"I'm sorry here pick up another rock." He smiled. Wyatt bit back a groan when, whether she intended to or not, she bent down in front of him to pick up a stone. He quickly looked away when she stood back up.

"Is this one good?" she held it out for him and Wyatt took the rock in his palm and examined it.

"Yeah this will work, you want them nice and flat. And then you want to stand like this." He stood with his feet shoulder length apart and watched as Lucy copied him. "And you want to keep your hips square." Wyatt worked up his courage, praying to god he didn't get rejected. He stood behind and adjusted her waist, she didn't pull away and Wyatt could feel his heartbeat in his throat. "Hold the rock in between your thumb and your pointer finger, yeah just like that." His hand tingled as he held it tightly around the back of Lucy's. Her wild curls were tickling his chin as he adjusted her stance. She giggled every time he touched her side. "We're gonna turn as we throw it and you're gonna throw it opposite as you would a Frisbee." Lucy nodded and Wyatt counted down. When he got to three they moved together and the rock only skipped once before it fell into the water but Lucy whipped around with a huge smile on her face.

"I did it!" she was overjoyed and threw her arms around his neck. Wyatt wasn't expecting it so he stumbled a few steps back as he caught her. Her body molded perfectly against his and Wyatt stopped breathing. She pulled away and looked back at him with her heart stopping smile, outlined in that maddening shade of red.

"I want to try it again." She quickly turned to look for a new rock and Wyatt chuckled. She found one and stood back up. She kept looking at her feet to make sure she was in the exact position Wyatt taught her. She swept all her hair over one shoulder, exposing her back.

"Those are some nice tan lines professor." Wyatt teased gesturing to the intricate criss-cross pattern across her back. She blushed as she turned around.

"I've been on swim teams since I was 8 years old, the tan lines are pretty much permanently burned into my skin." She laughed. "Once I started high school I spent my summers as a lifeguard… which I guess is no longer necessary." She said looking around at the wide open fields surrounding them.

"So you're a pretty good swimmer?" Wyatt asked eyeing the river off to the left.

"Yeah I made varsity as a freshm- Wyatt don't you dare!" she said when she saw where he was looking.

"Come on Lucy I wouldn't do that." Wyatt said but she still eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay." She said unconvinced, she turned to keep walking. Wyatt took his opportunity to grab Lucy by her waist and throwing her over his shoulder. "_Wyatt_!" she shrieked with laughter.

"I wouldn't do that." He yelled as he ran and jumped with both of them into the lake. Lucy resurfaced and Wyatt felt an instant regret, _I just ruined this whole thing, she probably hates me now._ She looked at him and pushed her hair out of her face, glancing to the other side of the river which had to be at least 100 feet. She turned back to him with a mischievous smile.

"I'll race ya." She smiled wickedly.

"That doesn't seem fair." He chuckled.

"You would like a head start?" She said with fake sympathy.

"Hell no!" Wyatt huffed. He and Lucy took off at the same time across the water. He tried so hard but she was too fast, even in wet sneakers she was fast enough to thoroughly kick his ass. She sat up on the grass at the edge of the river waiting for him. Wyatt took another leap of faith and stopped in the middle of the river. Despite also being a strong swimmer, having spent every summer in the lake by his grandpa's house, Wyatt made a scene of splashing water.

"Wyatt are you okay?" Lucy's cocky attitude from winning quickly disappeared and concern took over. She quickly swam back into the middle to meet him.

"I guess I didn't think this through…" Wyatt gave a fake self-deprecating chuckle.

"You jumped in the river even though you can't swim?" Lucy raised an eyebrow at him, they were now face to face treading water, their feet just barely skimming the bottom. Wyatt reached out for her, grabbing onto her shoulders and then dunking her under the water. She popped back up with a squeal of laughter and splashed him in retaliation.

"Maybe I just wanted you to save me." He winked, cupping her face and slowly leaned in, giving her time to pull away. When she didn't he quickly closed the gap between them and tasted the lips he's been dying to all night. She instantly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. It was pure magic, never in his entire life had a kiss felt this right. Wyatt knew no matter how hard he tried he would never be able to forget the feeling of Lucy Preston's mouth against his.

* * *

"Logan!" his commanding officer's voice boomed and Wyatt made his way down the hall to his office. Wyatt missed Texas but he was thoroughly enjoying being stationed in California. The second he got his assignment at Pendleton he instantly wondered if Lucy ever ended up going to Stanford and what she was doing with her life. Each new state he went to he wondered if she was there. He was tempted many times to look her up but he didn't want to be disappointed if it turns out she was married to some doctor with a bunch of cute little honor roll kids. He often told himself it was for the best that they didn't stay in touch, she didn't need someone who was constantly away, or someone who would drag her all over the country.

"Yes sir?" Wyatt asked, standing with his hands behind his back.

"You've been assigned to a special project at Mason Industries, they need you immediately so get going." He relayed.

"Yes sir." Wyatt responded and quickly went to go pack as fast as he could. Wyatt racked his brain the whole way to Mason Industries wondering what kind of assignment they could need him for. From what he knew Mason Industries was a tech company, why do they need someone with his level of security clearance?

He arrived at Mason Industries a few hours later to find it swarmed with flashing lights and unmarked government vehicles. He was ushered inside by an older homeland security agent. Wyatt tried to crack a joke but the no-nonsense scowl the man gave him told Wyatt he was not in the mood. He was shown a small waiting room and Wyatt was relieved to see a place to sit. He had a long day of training and was sore as all hell. He was looking forward to grabbing a drink with his buddies since they all had the day off tomorrow but he's used to plans not working out. He took a seat at the couch and propped his feet up on the couch and closed his eyes, figuring he was probably going to be here a while so what's the harm in a nap.

* * *

Ten minutes later the door open and shut. Wyatt kept his eyes closed as a woman sat down across from him. Her fidgeting was making him nervous but her perfume smelled really damn good, and vaguely familiar. The memory was right there but he couldn't access it. He was getting glimpses of carnival lights and popcorn associated with that perfume but he didn't dare let himself dream.

"Are you asleep?" She asked and it was like someone had injected ice water directly into his veins. He couldn't forget that voice if he tried. Wyatt smirked to himself and decided to have a little fun with her. Besides there was a chance she didn't even remember him.

"No ma'am" he said still keeping his arms closed, fighting the urge to chuckle at her sharp intake of breath.

"This is Connor Mason's Company? Do you know why we're here?" she asked and Wyatt's heart sank a little, _she doesn't remember me. _

"No idea ma'am." He said a little rougher than before, his disappointment evident in his voice.

"You know we're pretty much the same age so you can just stop calling me ma'am." She snipped and her words hit him like a ton of bricks, _did she even realize what she said?_ Wyatt had no choice but to crack his eyes open. He almost stopped breathing, no scratch that, he definitely stopped breathing when he saw her. She was just as gorgeous, if not more so, than she was that summer all those years ago. Her hair was a lot shorter and significantly less curly but the twinkle in her eyes was the exact same. He smirked when he saw her scrutinizing him, she opened her mouth to say something when the door opened again and a middle aged agent walked in.

"Hi I'm Denise Christopher, Homeland Security." She introduced herself before turning to Lucy. "Lucy Preston? You've got a hell of a reputation. History, anthropology, you're world class." Agent Christopher shook Lucy's hand and Wyatt felt his heart swell with pride, _Professor Preston. _

"I'm just a teacher, my mother is world class." Lucy tried to shake off her achievement and Wyatt clenched his jaw. She believed in him so strongly when he was just a stranger how could she not believe in herself?

"I've read all of her books, I'm sorry to hear she's sick." Agent Christopher nodded before turning to him.

"Master Sergeant Wyatt Logan, Delta Force." Wyatt stood at attention while he was being spoken to and he caught Lucy's eye over Agent Christopher's shoulder. He saw the exact moment the recognition kicked in.

"Yes ma'am." Wyatt confirmed, still unable to take his eyes off Lucy.

"Boy speaking of reputations. Well, we are on the clock so follow me, but hold on to your asses." Agent Christopher left the room without checking to make sure they were following. Lucy grabbed her belongings and trailed behind Wyatt.

"Hey um Wyatt." Lucy said nervously, it was so soft that if Wyatt had been any farther away he probably wouldn't have heard it. He stopped walking and turned to face her. "This is weird, but um do you? This is stupid of course you don't but it's been a so many years and you probably don't even remember me but-"

Wyatt cut off her ramblings by grabbing her hands and leaning in to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "Of course I remember you." Her face had the same wide grin it had when she was 17 and Wyatt's heart skipped a beat. "Every other memory I have is of you ma'am."

"Really?" she said in disbelief, there was that smile again.

"Yeah, everywhere I got stationed you were always in the back of my mind. I would wonder if somehow you were in the same city and we would run into each other at the grocery store. I thought about looking you up so many times but-" Wyatt cut himself off, nervously scratching at the back of his neck.

"But what?" Lucy asked taking another step closer. Man she was making it really hard to breathe.

"It's dumb but I was worried that you were gonna be married with a handful of kids and a white picket fence and I couldn't handle that. It sounds selfish but it was easier for me to just wonder if you were out there than to know you had settled down with some doctor or lawyer."

"Well," Lucy bit her lip tilting her head back and forth, "I have dated my fair share of doctors and lawyers and all the academia types my mom wanted me too… but I've always had a soft spot for hot headed southern boys." She smiled looking up at him through her lashes.

"Oh yeah?" Wyatt smirked leaning in.

"Yeah." Lucy whispered through a giggle, their faces slowly leaned towards each other. Wyatt could feel his heart beating as fast as it did the first time they kissed. Their lips were inches apart all he had to do was close the gap.

"While we're young people!" Agent Christopher exasperated, effectively killing the mood. Lucy's face went bright pink and she buried herself into Wyatt's chest.

* * *

The clinking of glasses got everyone's attention as Wyatt stood up. He held up his own while placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder. She beamed up at him and Wyatt's heart raced. He smiled down at her while rubbing his thumb across her bare skin. She reached up and put her hand over his, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Thank you all for joining us, it means so much. I just wanted to say a few words about my beautiful bride, more specifically how we met. No one actually knows how close we came to not meeting and I can't even imagine. Lucy only lived in Texas for about a year and out of that whole damn state she ended up in my small town. We met at the fair, which Lucy doesn't know this, but I almost didn't go. My girlfriend of three years had just dumped me, I wasn't in the mood to go out but my buddies Dave and Zack," Wyatt choked up remembering Zack, one small shove was enough to give him more than he ever could have wanted. He would never be able to repay him for the gift he gave. "They dragged me against my will to go hang out with them. Then we saw this heart stopping girl in line and Zack practically threw me at her." The whole room including Lucy chuckled. "I never thought she would even give me the time of day. She was way out of my league with her red lipstick and mini skirt, no way she'd go for a guy like me with a damn barbecue sauce stain on my shirt. But by some miracle of God she did." Wyatt said looking down at Lucy who had tears in her eyes.

"She really made me work for that kiss but man was she worth it, she's still worth it every single day." Wyatt then turned his attention back to Lucy, "Remember when we jumped in the river," Lucy raised an eyebrow at him and Wyatt amended his statement, "when I threw you and I into the river and I got stuck halfway and you had to save me?" Lucy blushed nodding. "Well Lucy, I can now say in front of our friends and family that I too was a varsity swimmer and spent practically all day every day in the water." He chuckled and Lucy threw her head back laughing. Wyatt would never get enough of that sound. "I'd swim across the ocean for you Luce, I love you so much and I can't wait to see what our future holds." Lucy stood up and pulled his face in for a kiss. Everyone around them clinked their glasses but they faded away as Wyatt got lost in the kiss. He didn't think kissing Lucy could get any better until he was kissing Lucy as his wife.

* * *

It was three a.m. when Wyatt heard noise on the baby monitor and he quickly went to calm the baby. Tomorrow was Lucy's first day back after maternity leave and he wanted her to get as much sleep as possible. Bouncing the baby softly around the pastel pink room Wyatt couldn't help but smile. He cherished every moment he got to spend with his daughter, it didn't hurt that she was a spitting image of Lucy only with his big blue eyes. They both took his breath away every time they looked at him. He honestly didn't know what he did to deserve either of his girls.

"Did you know baby girl that I met your mommy when we were 17 years old, I can't even imagine you being 17." Wyatt whispered to himself and looked down at the baby who was waiting expectantly for the story to continue. He was in no place to deny his little Lucy anything, "we met in Texas, which is where daddy grew up. It's so far from here… maybe we'll take you one day. Your mommy was-, is, the prettiest girl I've ever seen. Except now she shares that title with you, but I don't think she minds." Wyatt cooed softly at the baby in his arms. "I got so nervous and my buddy Zack made me go talk to her and it was the best thing I ever did. She spent all night with me at the fair. We rode the Ferris Wheel and then I showed her real Texas barbecue, which she then spilled all over my white shirt. I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, mommy is very clumsy. But it's okay because I taught her how to skip rocks and we went for a swim in the river. She had all these crazy tan lines because your mommy was a really good swimmer and she let me kiss her and it was one of the best days of my entire life." Wyatt smiled fondly at the memory, he looked down and saw his daughter was fast asleep. He kissed her nose and carefully set her back in the crib, making sure her hat was pulled over her tiny pink ears. Lucy assured him their house was warm enough but Wyatt still worried about the cold January air. Flicking on the white noise machine he turned to leave and jumped slightly when he saw Lucy standing in the doorway.

* * *

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Wyatt wrapped his arms around her waist. "How long have you been there?"

"Since I am the prettiest girl you've ever seen." Lucy smiled sleepily up at him and Wyatt's heart clenched.

"You get prettier every time I see you." Wyatt whispered dropping a kiss to her forehead.

"I still can't believe you remember all those details, Wyatt that was like 20 years ago." She said in disbelief.

"It's not every day you meet the love of your life, a heart doesn't forget something like that Luce." Lucy looked at him with tears in her eyes, she pulled them into the hallway before throwing her arms around his neck. Wyatt caught her with practiced ease, his lips firmly gliding over hers, he could feel all the love being poured into the kiss. Wyatt was damn sure not a single thing on this earth could make him forget Lucy Preston.

_AN: I know the ff for this show is slowly dying but I felt I had to post this anyway hope you liked it!_


End file.
